


Forced Perspectives

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Jedi Order (Star Wars), Romance, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: After a conversation about their roles within the Republic, Anakin and Padmé spend the week looking at the Galaxy through each other’s eyes...literally.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Padme Amidala was exhausted after another grueling day on the Senate floor. But of course, she couldn't sleep as a lovely set of papers concerning raising taxes on the Republic citizens to pay for the war awaited on her datapad.

She poured some black tea and snuggled on her couch and just when she got comfortable, her husband burst into the room and plopped down next to her, and laid his head down on her lap.

"Ani, I'm working," she muttered even though she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and melt into Anakin's arms as she falls asleep.

"Oh come on, Padmé, you know I'm not on leave forever," Anakin whined," and these embargo stuff could wait."

"Taxes," Padme corrected," and this work is just as important and hard as fighting on the front lines."

Anakin laughed.

"Sure, you guys just sit and argue without making any change, get to eat nice food and; I wish I could do that," Anakin stated, "that would be the life."

Padme rolled her eyes, Anakin is about to on his political tirades again. She wondered how she married a man who hates politicians so much. Maybe that is why she is so attracted to him.

"Hey, I would love to swing my lightsaber and slice open droids instead of being in the senate box," she admitted, "at least you know who the enemy is.”

"But could you handle the Sith Lords?" he asked.

"Could you handle those conniving politicians?" she retorted.

Suddenly Anakin's comlink started beeping and he sighed.

"Damn, I forgot I was supposed to meet with the council about my mission," Anakin cursed, "I'll be back later, Angel."

Anakin gave her a quick kiss on the lips and for a nanosecond, Padme was back on Naboo. Rolling in the grass in her yellow sun gown and Anakin was just a Padawan. Before the war, politics, and the Jedi Order got in the way.

And then Anakin's slamming of the apartment door brought her back to reality.

-

* * *

When Padme woke up, the first thing she noticed was the uncomfortable bed. Was her bed always so cramped? She stepped out of bed, still half asleep and she felt wobbly due to her long legs.

Wait. Long legs? She was only 5'3".

She finally found the light and she noticed that she was not in her bedroom. The room had pod racing posters, containers full of junk parts, and speeder models. And was much smaller. 

"I'm dreaming," she told herself before jumping back.

That voice was not hers but rather...

Her stomach tied up in knots as she ran to the bathroom and sure enough her face in the mirror matched her voice.

She recognized those sea-blue eyes, thick eyebrows, and wavy blond hair anywhere.

She was...Anakin.

"I'm dreaming," she told herself again as she went to the closet. She was just going to play the role until she wakes up.

The first thing she noticed was that her, well, Anakin's blond hair was nearly brown from dirt and grime. And it was just jagged and messy...her husband needed his hair cut and washed and that was what she was going to do.

-

* * *

Padme smiled at the mirror as she saw how she made Anakin look. His hair was freshly washed and back to its normal sandy color and hacked off all those split ends.

She wished she could change robes but it all the same black robes in her closet.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

Ahsoka Tano walked in.

"Hey, Skyguy-let's go lightsaber training!" she greeted, her large blue filled with energy.

Padmé felt dread wash over her. Lightsaber training? She was never trained in Anakin's main choice of weapon. Blasters were her go-to weapon.

She immediately felt nauseated as she settled into the terrifying reality, this was not a dream.

"Are you okay, Master, you look a bit ill?.

"Um, Ahsoka, I'm just not feeling like myself today," she told the fifteen-year-old.

And her, well, Anakin's stomach started growling.

Ahsoka smiled.

"That's why you are acting weird, we should get some breakfast at Dex's," Ahsoka told her.

Padme scoffed, she doesn't eat that nasty, grease food. She usually just ate fruit and some bread before heading out to the senate.

Wait, the Senate and her papers. She couldn't possibly make a speech at the Senate in Anakin's body. But if she was in Anakin's body, Anakin has to be in hers.

And with the tactless Jedi Knight in her Senate chair, the Republic would implode.

"How about we eat some fruit and pastries in CoCo town and we visit the Senate later today for diplomatic training," she told Ahsoka before adding, "and you could get whatever you want."

Ahsoka tilted her head like a confused lothal cat. 

"Okay, but remember that you are teaching me form V right after," she reminded.

Padmé smiled even though she knew the moment that she picked up her lightsaber, it would be immediately obvious she was not Anakin.

* * *

"That is not my Master," Ahsoka told Obi-Wan by comlink.

For some reason, Anakin stopped by to get a blaster from the weaponry. Why would he want a blaster? He was a Jedi Knight! And he hasn't once called her Snips even though she had been calling him Skyguy. It was like whenever those brain worms got inside Barriss...except weirder.

"What makes you think that Ahsoka?" he asked.

"He is acting nice like Senator Amidala nice, he has been avoiding lightsaber training to go to the Senate building for diplomatic training, and he wants to eat fruits and pastries instead of Dex's."

"Oh no, Anakin is skipping Dex's for fruit, there must be something wrong," Obi-Wan agreed with worry in his voice, "I will meet you both in the hangar."

As soon as the comlink hung up, Anakin walked smiling at his new blaster.

"What took you so long, Anakin?"

But he just smiled.

"You know lightsabers are nice weapons, Ahsoka but there might be times you are in a situation where you are unable to use them," he told her," and a blaster is just as handy."

"Uh-huh, sure, Master," she stated before adding, "Master Kenobi is joining us for breakfast by the way."

Anakin smiled, something that he has been doing a lot as of late.

"Oh, I haven't seen Master Kenobi in a long time, I hope he is doing well," he told her, "we should go now."

* * *

When Obi-Wan was greeted by a bone-crushing hug from Anakin, he knew exactly what Ahsoka was talking about. Anakin had been...well, cold since he went undercover as Rako Hardeen. In fact, the only time Anakin would even speak to him was when there was a mission.

"Master Kenobi, it is a delight to see you again," he told him.

"Nice to see you too, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan responded while giving Ahsoka a confused look and the Togruta returned with a shrug.

They just had a month-long mission together.

When Anakin finally released him from his grip, he ran to the speeder.

"Come on, we need to get the day started," he exclaimed as he climbed in," and get to the Senate building as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan tried reading his friend's Force Signature but was met with a void. A strong contrast to the powerful Force presence that was associated with Anakin.

“Anakin, are you okay?,” Obi-Wan asked.

”Why wouldn’t I be, Master Kenobi?,” Anakin asked.

He frowned, he didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out as soon as Master Yoda gets back from his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments and bookmarks!

Anakin woke up in the most comfortable bed. His and Padmé's bed. He didn't know how he ended up there but as long as he spent the night with Padmé, he was good. Even though he swore he went to sleep in his room at the temple.

He smiled as he turned around, hoping to meet Padmé’s face, only to find no one was there.

He pushed his long brunette hair back and-

Wait, he was not a brunet and his hair was chin-length, not shoulder length. And was he wearing a sleeping gown?

"Hell, what happened last night?"

He covered his mouth once he heard Padmé's voice jump right out. No. Maybe it was a mistake.

  
  


He grabbed the mirror on the nightstand, nearly dropping it when he saw his cybernetic arm had been replaced by a soft flesh hand. He gazed at the mirror only to see large, chocolate eyes, a gentle feminine face, and perfectly plucked eyebrows looking back. His wife's face.

He sighed, of course, this craziness has to happen to him. 

Before he could even process the situation, Threepio came in.

“Mistress Padmé, I would like to remind you that you are needed in an hour at the Senate Chambers.”

Anakin groaned but muttered a thank you to the protocol droid.

Anakin got up and nearly fell. He looked down at his wife’s tiny legs. How did Padmé live being so short? 

He washed his, well Padmé's face, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. He didn't know how Padme did those complicated hairstyles and he wasn't going to learn now so he just tied it into a normal ponytail. 

He pushed the makeup brushes and lipstick to the side. He would rather Padmé go bare than attempt the difficult art of makeup.

“I’m just going to pick out a simple

dr-,” his voice wavered off as he opened the closet, which had a multitude of dresses.

“Kark,” he cussed, which sounded humorous in Padmé’s voice.

Why did his wife have so many outfits? He already missed the simplicity of his Jedi robes.

He grabbed a long, blue dress that felt like water in his hands. He didn’t know how, but he managed to buy the dress, the feeling of silk across his skin felt weird to him. Like he was swimming.

He looked back at the full-length mirror and he saw he looked sorta like Padmé on a normal day...except for one crucial factor.

Anakin let out a sigh as he looked at the plethora of high heels Padmé had in the shoe rack. He could already feel his heels feel sore. The only comfortable looking shoes was a pair of white snow boots. Sure, they would ruin the outfit but Anakin hoped the dress was long enough to conceal the boots.

* * *

Anakin looked through the notes on Padmé’s datapad, which looked like gibberish to him. What the hell is a fiscal capacity? And should it be lowered?

It was words and words and Anakin wondered if he should have studied economics more at the temple.

He took a deep breath of relief as he saw numbers and graphs. Numbers and graphs he understood. And by the looks of it, it seemed like the new tax plan Chancellor Palpatine was going to give him even more funds.

_ That is odd _ , Anakin thought.

Anakin poured some Corellia wine that the brunch buffet provided for them. 

“Why isn’t that drink a bit strong for someone like you ?” a male voice rang behind him.

He turned around and saw Rush Clovis carrying a glass of water, looking at him, up and down like he was some prey. Anakin winced, he hoped he had never looked at his wife like that.

“What do you want, Clovis?” he snarled before downing his wine.

He hated how tall Clovis was compared to him now or would have slapped him just for existing.

Clovis grabbed his hand without any notice.

“I want us to start over, Padmé,” he told him.

Anakin smiled as he thought of a plan that would make Clovis leave Padmé alone once and for all. His body switch luckily did not affect his Force abilities.

He waited until Clovis started sipping on his glass of water and he started Force choking him. Using every bit of anger he had for Clovis for nearly killing Padmé.

“Oh no! Rush Clovis is choking on his water!” he exclaimed in feigned terror. 

He poured another glass of Corellia wine while smiling. No one would ever expect a sweet, humble Senator to be the attacker.

Which was his thought until he saw an all too familiar figure glaring at him with his arms crossed...himself. He winced as he saw his own electric blue eyes, scowl, towering body from an outside perspective. No wonder there were people in the temple terrified of him.

And if he was in Padmé’s body that meant...

“Oh, poodoo,” he cussed as stopped choking Clovis. 


End file.
